


quite a handful

by inkyscrivenings



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Liu HaiKuan/Zhu Zanjin, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Restraints, Vibrators, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings
Summary: Zhu ZanJin and Liu HaiKuan take their bedroom fun to the next level but they were interrupted by Ji Li and Wang YiZhou who have come by to pick up Ji Li's jacket.
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin, There's something going on between Ji Li and Wang YiZhou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	quite a handful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This might not be everybody's cup of tea but I wanted to write it anyway because it's been in my head since that shirtless photo of LHK came out. I just wanted ZZJ to be the one to be in control for once I guess...Enjoy!

A relationship is built on trust. Trust for each other when they're apart. Trust for each other when it comes to _not_ eating leftovers in the fridge and also not to forget the most important of all, trust for each other in the bedroom. Zhu ZanJin and his now, long time boyfriend Liu HaiKuan have a very, very healthy sex life and by very, very healthy, they mean that they fuck almost every other night. Sometimes he's half asleep and Liu HaiKuan would slide into him after fucking him open with his fingers. He would be sleep warm and so pliant and Liu HaiKuan would be so gentle as Zhu ZanJin woke to the feeling of being so full.

Every now and then, Zhu ZanJin gets to take the lead with Liu HaiKuan who would relinquish his power in the bedroom.

Zhu ZanJin has also recently been obsessed with recording their bedroom sessions, for times when he's busy filming and he's away from his lover. He sets his phone to record now on the tripod stand before he goes back to Liu HaiKuan who is perched upon the edge of the dresser in their bedroom. Liu HaiKuan is fresh out of the shower, hair still possessing that half-damp look, his black sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Zhu ZanJin stands before him, not touching his bare chest at all. He stares at Liu HaiKuan letting his eyes rake over that perfectly toned body, smiling at the way his boyfriend's nipples turn pebble hard just from him looking.

"Xiao Zhu..." Liu HaiKuan rasps his voice strained. He has no idea what his boyfriend is planning tonight. Apart from telling him to stand there, he's given him no other orders.

"What's the matter?" Zhu ZanJin asks as he carelessly leans in and reaches for a book behind Liu HaiKuan on the dresser. He lets his clothed body brush purposefully against Liu HaiKuan's bare chest before he pulls back book in hand.

Liu HaiKuan's breath leaves him in a shudder, "What...are you planning on doing with me tonight?"

Zhu ZanJin settles in the plush armchair in their room near the curtained windows, "I'm not going to do anything with you...yet," he says as he settles down in the chair comfortably with his book, "I'll read and you can...stand there and think about what you'd like me to do."

Liu HaiKuan swallows hard he can think of a few things that he would like, such as that pretty mouth, wrapped tight about his cock so that he can fuck into that lovely throat and feel the way his cock, opened Zhu ZanJin's throat. He wanted those pretty, delicate hands wrapped about his heavy, hard dick, moving up and down and stroking him just the way he liked. Liu HaiKuan lifts his hand off the desk, about to touch his own cock.

Zhu ZanJin clears his throat purposefully as he turns a page, eyes clearly glued to the book.

"HaiKuan- _gege_ , please put your hand back down," Zhu ZanJin says, his tone commanding.

Liu HaiKuan gulps. _'Ah...so that's the game he's playing tonight.'_

"Please...can I touch myself, Xiao Zhu?" he asks.

Zhu ZanJin smiles knowingly as he shuts his book with a resounding snap, "Alright. Go on touch yourself" he says as he rests his face upon his hand watching as Liu HaiKuan started to massage the front of his pants. His large hand stroking along the prominent outline of his cock in those sweatpants. Unknowingly Zhu ZanJin's jaw gently falls open as he lightly sinks his teeth into the back of his knuckles while watching Liu HaiKuan palming his dick like that. He looks like he's having so much fun and enjoying himself. That is not the point of tonight and so, Zhu ZanJin tells Liu HaiKuan to stop.

Liu HaiKuan obeys readily but his cock strains against the material of his sweatpants and it hurts deliciously well especially when he can see his boyfriend's very apparent desire for him, eyes trained on his protruding desire. Liu HaiKuan watches now as Zhu ZanJin gracefully slips off the plush armchair and pads across the room over to him. Zhu ZanJin's black bath robes made him look beautiful and elegant, his perfect little master tonight. Liu HaiKuan gulps when Zhu ZanJin gets down on his knees and kneels before him. It's a normal occurrence for him by now, Zhu ZanJin has given him countless blowjobs but each time he _sinks_ to his knees like that, those dark eyes looking up at him coyly and yet almost innocent-like. Liu HaiKuan trembles, letting out an almost strangled sigh. Xiao Zhu always knows just how to _tease_ him.

Zhu ZanJin casts his boyfriend a coquettish look before he starts to trail one finger along the prominent clothed length of Liu HaiKuan's erection straining against his sweats. He clicks his tongue softly in mock annoyance, "Mmm I haven't even started to do anything and my dear HaiKuan- _gege_ is already like this~" he teases hearing Liu HaiKuan above him hissing out air through his gritted teeth while he continues to fondle and palm his boyfriend's dick. "How is it that you're so needy when we just did it yesterday?"

Liu HaiKuan flushes bright red as he offers a very minute shrug. He doesn't know either. It's an addiction, a very serious and strong addiction what he has for Xiao Zhu. He fears he would never be able to get enough of his boyfriend because Zhu ZanJin is the best thing that has happened to him and he never wants to let him go.

The next thing Zhu ZanJin does is to stand up once again. He trails his fingers along the headband of Liu HaiKuan's sweatpants where heated flesh met warm cotton. Again, he teases his lover.

"HaiKuan- _gege_ , shall I take it off?" he asks batting his eyes.

"Yes..." Liu HaiKuan hisses, fingers curled white against the dresser, "Please do...please take it off"

Coyly biting his lower lip Zhu ZanJin _sinks_ his fingers into Liu HaiKuan's sweatpants and pulls them down over his boyfriend's sculpted hips. Zhu ZanJin's hand catches Liu HaiKuan's heavy cock as it springs back up and smacks delightfully against the palm of his hand, full and hard, yet velvety soft. Meeting Liu HaiKuan's eyes, Zhu ZanJin fists his hand about his boyfriend's cock and gives a couple of teasing tugs managing to draw broken moans from Liu HaiKuan.

Then Zhu ZanJin teasingly thumbs the head of Liu HaiKuan's erection, watching how the muscles in his boyfriend's strong arms become taut and strained when he grips tightly to the dresser behind him each time. Zhu ZanJin dips his thumb into the slit of Liu HaiKuan's cock head, humming in appreciation and loving how incredibly wet his _gege_ is for him. Liu HaiKuan is already _leaking_ with precum. Zhu ZanZin leans in close, pressing up against his boyfriend's side and nuzzling against his collarbone. He rewards his lover by kissing his heated skin, gently tonguing and sucking against Liu HaiKuan's collarbone.

"Go on, take your pants off fully," Zhu ZanJin whispers now his hand slipping away from Liu HaiKuan's dick.

When his boyfriend is naked, Zhu ZanJin takes him by the wrist, "Come, follow me," he commands leading Liu HaiKuan over to their bed now.

"Lie back," he tells his boyfriend as he unhooks the under bed restraints from the four corners of their bed. Most of the time it's Zhu ZanJin who gets tied down by the under bed restraints while Liu HaiKuan takes his time to tease his body before he makes love to him. But tonight, it's Liu HaiKuan's turn to get a taste of his own medicine. When he is done with buckling the restraints about his lover's ankles, Zhu ZanJin settles astride Liu HaiKuan earning a tortured groan and a soft curse when their bodies come into contact, skin sliding and pressing against skin.

Zhu ZanJin stretches out purposefully making use of his flexibility and reach to arch into Liu HaiKuan as he reaches overhead to secure his boyfriend's wrists in the restraints, slowly and deliberately buckling him in.

Liu HaiKuan feels the excitement coursing through his veins as Zhu ZanJin puts the leather restraints about his limbs. He pulls against them in defiance as he lifts his head to be able to just barely ghost his lips down Zhu ZanJin's bare chest when his robes fall open. His boyfriend is very adept at this, sitting astride him, hips almost unnoticeably _grinding_ into him and teasing him. Liu HaiKuan presses the flat of his tongue against Zhu ZanJin's chest, licking his freshly bathed skin.

When he is done with securing the hand straps about Liu HaiKuan's wrists now pulled above his head, Zhu ZanJin settles back, rubbing his clothed behind back against Liu HaiKuan's waiting erection. "Don't be naughty, wait!" Zhu ZanJin commands pouting cutely at his boyfriend as he lightly smacks Liu HaiKuan's cheek.

"Just you wait," Liu HaiKuan groans as he fought against the restraints, getting off on this commanding side of his darling little Xiao Zhu, "We'll see if you still want to smack me like that when I’m out of these restraints."

Zhu ZanJin giggles contentedly, humming his approval as he rocks back and forth upon Liu HaiKuan's body. His hands are full on wondering and worshipping Liu HaiKuan's sculpted abs and pecs.

"If I recall correctly you said you wanted to play rough tonight so I’m playing rough with you, hm? I have a job, I have to please my _gege_ you know~"

Liu HaiKuan is indeed pleased with the way Zhu ZanJin goes to town on him. Soft licks, nibbles and sucks down his jaw, his neck. Zhu ZanJin works his lips across Liu HaiKuan's chest and over his nipples, which make him involuntarily arch up into Zhu ZanJin's soft, wet mouth with a groan each time that little tongue teases against his nipples.

Then his boyfriend's lips are wandering further down, his robed form, slithering over Liu HaiKuan's nakedness so that he can settle between his legs. Zhu ZanJin's lips press soft kisses to the indent of his hips, sucking softly in that eager, endearing way of his until those pretty lips finally got to his cock.

Liu HaiKuan nearly lost it as he strains to watch Zhu ZanJin rub his lips up and down his dick, his heated breath making him tremble as his boyfriend thoroughly worships his cock. Zhu ZanJin nuzzles against him, rubbing his cock against his cheeks and all over his face. With his eyes closed and lashes fanning his lightly flushed cheeks, Zhu ZanJin hums softly in contentment before his dark eyes flash open to lock with Liu HaiKuan's while taking him into his mouth. He cannot stop the broken moan that falls from his lips when Zhu ZanJin's angelic little mouth starts to suck on his dick, licking it gently with his tongue. Liu HaiKuan falls back against the bed, his body alight with tingling sensations the deeper Zhu ZanJin swallows him.

The sounds he's making too... _god_! Liu HaiKuan's eyes roll back in his head as his hands strain hard against the cuffs. He curses softly and Zhu ZanJin's hands smooth back up his muscled body to toy with his nipples. Liu HaiKuan groans, he didn't need the extra stimulation but he welcomes it anyway; how Zhu ZanJin's fingers toy with his nipples, pinching and flicking his fingers against them softly. He wants more and so he braces his feet upon the bed before he fucks eagerly up into his boyfriend's warm, waiting mouth.

Zhu ZanJin closes his eyes and takes it all like a good boy. The noises of a sloppy blowjob fill their bedroom and Zhu JanJin hums about Liu HaiKuan's dick when his boyfriend slowly begins to still his movements, hips resting back against the bed.

Liu HaiKuan feels his dick get increasingly wetter, and he strains to look down watching all that spit roll out of Zhu ZanJin's mouth, trickling down his cock and even dribbling down his balls.

_'Fuck'_ he breathes hard his entire body already quivering from the slick wetness of his dick.

"Xiao Zhu..." he hisses when Zhu ZanJin enthusiastically starts blowing him again. God, those noises of suction and all that slurping make him go wild. The heat in his aching loins crescendos. He absolutely adores it when Zhu ZanJin gets all enthusiastic about sucking his dick getting completely wild like this as though he is entirely starved. Liu HaiKuan loves how that saliva, thick and viscous slips down his erection like this. Sloppily. Because Zhu ZanJin doesn't swallow his saliva when he wants to play sometimes. He wishes that his hands were free, to run along those pink lips, glistening with saliva. Dark eyes flick up to his as Zhu ZanJin's little pink tongue trails about the head of his cock, _dipping_ and pressing against his slit.

Liu HaiKuan curses. He curses a lot as his hips stutter, wanting to fuck that pretty mouth again. But Zhu ZanJin stops him with a gentle squeeze against his hip. His boyfriend is an evil tease.

Stay, come the silent command.

Liu HaiKuan groans as his head falls back against the bed. His face is entirely flushed as he strains hard against the cuffs. He's so close now and all he wants to do is to just be allowed his release.

"Does it feel good HaiKuan- _gege_?" Zhu ZanJin asks wiping his mouth down with his hand as he lets them both curl about Liu HaiKuan's saliva-slick dick. He starts to work his hands about his lover, twisting and tugging while he fucks his hands up and down Liu HaiKuan's dick. The sickeningly lewd slick noises makes Zhu ZanJin tremble as he watches his boyfriend's glistening dick fucking in and out of his hands.

"Yesss...yes!" Liu HaiKuan groans as his chest rise and falls at an alarming rate. "My Xiao Zhu is so good to me...so sweet..."

Zhu ZanJin switches to one hand now, curling tighter for just that added bit of pressure. It draws a curse from his lover's lips. He pumps faster with one hand, his own body getting all hot and tingly watching Liu HaiKuan like this. Zhu ZanJin purses his lips watching his hand become a blur and just when he _knows_ Liu HaiKuan would break, just when he manages to tear a brokenly loud groan from his lover's lips, Zhu ZanJin stops.

He takes his spit-slicked hand away.

Dark eyes snap open and Liu HaiKuan _glares_ at him. How dare he stop just moments from his release? How dare he take his hands away now?

Zhu ZanJin grins, "Don't worry, we're in no rush tonight!" he teases as he backs off now and he's sure that Liu HaiKuan _whines_ for him. Zhu ZanJin wipes his hand down upon his dressing-gown before he shrugs out of it letting it ripple to the floor. Then he pulls off his boxers as well before sauntering back into bed and straddling his lover.

"Are you going to let me out of these now?" Liu HaiKuan asks rattling the restraints.

"You wish," Zhu ZanJin whispers as he steals a kiss from Liu HaiKuan's lips. Hot and heady, it is full of tongue only before he pulls away with a little suck upon Liu HaiKuans's lower lip.

Zhu ZanJin readies himself, guiding Liu HaiKuan's slick cock to his hole and _sits_ himself down slowly, cursing under his breath as his lover's hard erection pushes up inside him. This time Zhu ZanJin whines, as he feels himself being opened up more and more. He can never get used to it the way his body seems to accommodate Liu HaiKuan so easily. It's like they were made for each other. One hand on Liu HaiKuan's chest to steady himself, Zhu ZanJin slowly works his hips back until he's seated fully down upon Liu HaiKuan's dick.

Liu HaiKuan's heart thumps hard in his chest watching Zhu ZanJin with his flushed face and his pale, perfectly lithe body settle atop him. His cheeks are a rosy red and his lips are parted as he pants softly, trembling while he rocks back against him.

"Are you okay?" Liu HaiKuan asks and Zhu ZanJin nods while moving atop him slowly.

"I just love how _gege_ always feels so good inside me like this," Zhu ZanJin confesses as he begins to confidently swivel his hips about circling them and feeling the way his insides tighten about his lover's shaft. He starts rocking back and forth, very minute miniscule movements that bring him pleasure.

"What else?" Liu HaiKuan prompts.

"I love how _gege_ holds my hips tight sometimes," Zhu ZanJin continues as he _leans_ forward to smooth his hands up Liu HaiKuan's muscled arms before coming back down, both hands resting upon his chest. "I love _gege_ 's strong body," he coos, squeezing at his pecs gently and making Liu HaiKuan's eyes roll back in his head. "I love when _gege_ is rough with me," Zhu ZanJin breathes as he lifts his hips and then _fucks_ back down hard enough to make him moan when Liu HaiKuan's dick hits his sweet spot.

Liu HaiKuan hisses as that tight heat encapsulates his throbbing dick. "What else? Tell me more Xiao Zhu," he rasps.

"I love it when—"

A phone rings suddenly and Zhu ZanJin cranes his head back to look at the caller ID on his screen which had stopped recording now because of the call! He clicks his tongue in annoyance when he sees the name, "Ji Li...trust you to call now of all times!"

"If it's important he'll call back," Liu HaiKuan says as he jerks his hips up into Zhu ZanJin, wanting, needing his boyfriend to focus on him instead, "Ignore it."

Zhu ZanJin is inclined to obey but then the phone rings again. He turns, to look at his phone. But this time it's not his phone but Liu HaiKuan's phone on the bedside table that's ringing away. Zhu ZanJin _leans_ right over Liu HaiKuan and answers the phone as he swirls his hips and continues to fuck himself back down on Liu HaiKuan's cock at a very leisurely pace.

"HaiKuan- _ge_ is ZanJin there?" came Ji Li's voice on the other end.

"It's me, my HaiKuan- _gege_ is busy right now, what's up?"

"You didn't pick up _your_ phone but you picked up _his_?" Ji Li asks incredulously.

"I'm sitting closer to his phone! My phone is all the way on the other side of the room," Zhu ZanJin reasons with a lame but also extremely believable excuse. Everyone knows how much easier it is to sit where you are and ignore your phone if it starts to ring on the other side of the room.

Liu HaiKuan cannot believe the nerve of his boyfriend, picking up a phone call and still...continuing to ride him like that. It is extremely hot and Zhu ZanJin even goes so far as to _clamp_ down around him. He groans loudly and unabashedly and Ji Li must have heard it on the other end because Zhu ZanJin explains it away with a very lame 'oh he hit his toe on the dressing table, my poor darling'.

"Anyway, remember I said I'd come to pick up my jacket I left at your place the last time we had a hotpot? I'm downstairs right now so do you want me to come up and take the jacket? Or...actually YiZhou- _ge_ is with me right now since he's spending a couple day's at mine, he said he'd love to say hi to you. So is it okay if we came up?"

Zhu ZanJin raises a brow, "Mm that's fine! In that case, do you want maybe have a snack or something before you go?"

Underneath him, Liu HaiKuan's eyes widen in shock and he's about to open his mouth to protest but Zhu ZanJin glares at him as he wiggles his hips back, using one hand to cover Liu HaiKuan's mouth. He licks at Zhu ZanJin's hands in protest, noting how his boyfriend grins down at him and then decides to ease his thumb into his mouth, stroking against his tongue. Liu HaiKuan sucks against his lover's thumb delighting in the way that Zhu ZanJin has to purse his lips while still on the phone.

"Yes. Alright! I'll see you in a bit. You know the unit right? Okay see you!"

Liu HaiKuan glares at Zhu ZanJin when the latter sets down the phone again, on the bedside table and pulls his thumb away. "Why'd you ask them to come up? We are in the middle of something!" he points out as he eyes their joined bodies and Zhu ZanJin still coyly working his hips back, circling them about as though he had not a care in the world but for his own pleasure.

"Mmm, it's always nice to see friends every once in a while," Zhu ZanJin hums in agreement, lifting himself off Liu HaiKuan's dick, slowly and relishing in the way he gapes for a moment, his hole twitching at the loss of its favourite thing. He rubs up against Liu HaiKuan, chest to chest, skin on skin, "It won't be for long, I promise."

"You're going to let them come in here?" Liu HaiKuan asks half-panicked.

"No, no, of course not!" Zhu ZanJin nuzzles close to his boyfriend's face, "They'll be outside. _You_ will be in here, waiting for me to come back."

"Waiting...for you...to..." Liu HaiKuan doesn't understand and he strains to watch as Zhu ZanJin get off him, pull on his boxers and go over to their shared cupboard. He hears his boyfriend going through one of the drawers. From the sounds of it he knows which drawer it is. It's _that_ drawer the one where they keep their collection of toys and Liu HaiKuan feels his belly flutter when he watches Zhu ZanJin come back to him, bits of chain-linked metal and leather spilling out of his hands. "Xiao Zhu...you..."

"I want to put these on you and make you wait for me," Zhu ZanJin says as he crawls back into bed, "Is that okay with you?"

Liu HaiKuan doesn't know how to respond so he simply nods his head.

Zhu ZanJin tenderly slips on the leather cock ring hearing Liu HaiKuan's sharp intake of breath, "Too much?" Zhu ZanJin asks worry already in his voice.

"No...it's fine. It's...just different..."

Zhu ZanJin rewards his lover with a kiss, "A good different, I hope?"

Liu HaiKuan nods as his body arches up into Zhu ZanJin's wandering hand. He curses softly when he feels the tight pinch of the rubber clamps settle upon first one nipple and then the other.

"Is this okay too?" Zhu ZanJin asks tugging lightly on the chain resting against his lover's belly. It's connected to both the nipple clamps and the cock ring and ever since Liu HaiKuan had tried it out on him a few weeks back, Zhu ZanJin had thought of nothing but trying it on his boyfriend as well. He hadn't found the ideal situation, that is, until now.

"Yes, it's good! It feels good," Liu HaiKuan hisses his body involuntarily jerking up when Zhu ZanJin _tugs_ on the chains like that.

"Mmm, one more little present then," Zhu ZanJin whispers as he attaches a small bullet vibrator about his boyfriend's already steadily leaking shaft. "I hope you'll wait for me. Because if you don't," Zhu ZanJin continues, fingers lightly fondling Liu HaiKuan's balls, "I won't play with you later, alright?"

Liu HaiKuan lets out a loud guttural groan, turning his face into his arm when he feels the steady soft thrum of the bullet vibrator against the base of his shaft. The thrilling sensations of the vibrations run through his dick making his hips thrust up wantonly into the air, needing attention very desperately. Zhu ZanJin is too wonderfully cruel.

"Shall I make it go faster?"

"No! Don't! You're already so cruel. Please don't," Liu HaiKuan rasps, his body already quivering. He wouldn't be able to last for that long."I'll wait...I'll try..." he husks.

Zhu ZanJin grins as he leans in to grip Liu HaiKuan's chin gently, staring into those dark, dark eyes. He licks his way into his lover's mouth kissing him hard, "I'll try to keep it short and not leave you alone for too long, alright?" he promises as the doorbell rings followed in quick succession by a knock.

Liu HaiKuan's head falls back against the bed and he prays that Ji Li and Wang YiZhou will leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

Zhu ZanJin answers the door swathed in a fresh night robe, he is most apologetic for answering late. Because he's just been trying to help Liu HaiKuan unclog the shower in their bedroom. He invites a rather flushed looking Ji Li and a very casual Wang YiZhou into the house. Each step he takes causes his boxers to chafe against his erection which he'd tucked up into the headband of his boxers.

"I'll get you some tea and snacks," he offers.

"There's no need for that just some warm water will be fine. We won't stay for long," Wang YiZhou assures him as he settles down sprawling out on the couch, "To be honest, I just felt a bit car sick is all," he mutters as he leans his head back against the wall, eyes closed.

"Me too," Ji Li replies as he settles down onto the couch next to Wang YiZhou very gingerly, drawing a deep, almost shaky breath as he did so. Zhu ZanJin raised a brow at them from the kitchen but he didn't question them as he prepared some warm water in two glasses for them.

"Well I hope you both feel better soon," Zhu ZanJin says as he sets the two glasses of water down on the table. He notices how Ji Li seems to be less talkative this time as he simply nodded and muttered a thank you while he sips his water.

"We will be," Wang YiZhou assures as he claps Ji Li on the back making the latter jump, and then shudder quite visibly under the former's touch, "Ji Li's just feeling a bit under the weather today actually," he sighs, as Zhu ZanJin watched Wang YiZhou's hand slide up to Ji Li's neck and begin to massage him slowly. Ji Li simply purses his lips and nodded along with Wang YiZhou's statement. "When he came to pick me up he was all flushed like this," Wang YiZhou said with a sad shake of his head, as his knuckles gently caressed Ji Li's heated cheeks before he reached for the glass of water and took a big long drink, "I just hope he's not gone and fallen sick or anything."

"I've got some medication if you'd like," Zhu ZanJin says as he hurries back into the kitchen and searched through the cupboard. He'd do anything to get out of there because something is _definitely_ going on between the two of them tonight and Zhu ZanJin doesn't want to think in _that_ direction because who is he to judge, right? He's got Liu HaiKuan tied up in their bedroom right this instance too.

Meanwhile in said room, Liu HaiKuan's entire body is being stimulated the bullet vibrator about his dick is making him leak so much that he's writhing in their bed trying to find a way to get it off. He can hear the soft muted conversations coming from outside and all he wants is for the inconsiderate duo to just leave them alone so that his Xiao Zhu can come back and finish what he's started. He wishes that he is strong enough to rip the restraints off and drag Zhu ZanJin back inside but he isn't. Liu HaiKuan is forced to lie back down and reign in his need, heart racing as he tries hard to ignore the wonderful thrumming of the vibrator against his heavily leaking cock.

Back outside, Zhu ZanJin folds JiLi's jacket up and hands it to his friend who very distinctly thanks him with a little quiver in his voice.

"You're welcome!" Zhu ZanJin smiles at him, "The next time you come over you'd better not leave anything behind!"

"I-I'll...try!" Ji Li says with a nervous laugh as he squirms in his seat.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't leave things around next time," Wang YiZhou reassures Zhu ZanJin before he finishes the glass of water in one gulp, "We should go, if not we'll be late. This one sleeps early sometimes," he adds gently ruffling Ji Li's hair with a little chuckle.

"Yes! We should go!" Ji Li hurriedly agrees as he gets to his feet in one swift movement avoiding Wang YiZhou's hand, "Thank you so much for letting us drop in on such short notice! I'll text you when I get back!"

"Alright," Zhu ZanJin says as he walks Ji Li and Wang YiZhou to the door of their apartment and watches them leave. He chuckles as he closes the door and locks it behind. Good for them that they're getting closer now and being bold enough to turn up to his house the way they had. Zhu ZanJin takes his time to wash the cups up before going back into their shared bedroom where he finds his dear boyfriend is in quite a hot mess.

Liu HaiKuan is completely speechless when Zhu ZanJin returns. He is delirious with pleasure and even Zhu ZanJin's soft flitting touches as he releases him from the nipple clamps are too much for him. Liu HaiKuan groans as Zhu ZanJin lovingly kisses the tight bud of his nipples, using the flat of his tongue to massage them.

"Turn it off please..." Liu HaiKuan begs trying to angle his hips so that Zhu ZanJin can take the vibrator off.

Reading his lover's needs, Zhu ZanJin turns off the bullet vibrator and tenderly removes the leather cock ring. Liu HaiKuan's entire form quivers as he comes undone, his pent up need spurting forth as his shaft twitches lightly bobbing back against his tainted belly while dripping thick, heavy seed. Zhu ZanJin tuts softly. "HaiKuan-gege, look at you..." he mocks as he palms his boyfriend's twitching cock. "I told you to wait but you came so much!"

"You're already here," he rasps pursing his lips as he arches up into Zhu ZanJin's hand, "I thought it was alright..."

"But I haven't had any fun yet!" Zhu ZanJin whines as he moves to free Liu HaiKuan from the restraints. He hurriedly strips out of his robes and his boxers before climbing back into bed. Before he could do anything else, Liu HaiKuan scoops his spend off his belly and uses it as lube to stroke Zhu ZanJin's already hard shaft. It's his turn to pamper his lover now and Liu HaiKuan does so eagerly.

"Lie back and I'll take care of you," he tells his lover and Zhu ZanJin does as he is told.

Liu HaiKuan loves just how Zhu ZanJin writhes under his ministrations those wanton breathy moans of his caress his skin and it isn't long before he's hard again. All of Zhu ZanJin's former boldness is gone now as he spreads his legs willingly and invites Liu HaiKuan to take him with a doleful little look complete with pleading eyes.

"HaiKuan- _gege~_ " he begs, "I want you."

"Who was the one who said he didn't want to play with me just now?" Liu HaiKuan teases as he quite purposefully sinks slowly into Zhu ZanJin who gasps and clutches tightly to his biceps.

"I was joking!" Zhu ZanJin whines as Liu HaiKuan starts to punish him with long, hard strokes, fucking into him and making him cry out each time.

"You are not to leave me like that ever again understand?" Liu HaiKuan growls as he pushes Zhu ZanJin's legs back folding them against his chest while he pounded into him.

"I won't! I promise! I won't do it again!" Zhu ZanJin whimpers as he throws an arm over his eyes while he starts to feel the heat pooling in his belly, "I'll be good _gege_ I'll be good for you~"

"Good, that's just how I love you Xiao Zhu," Liu HaiKuan groans feeling his lover's insides tightening about him and squeezing him real good just as Zhu ZanJin keens and moans loudly while he spills his load.

Later when they're both freshly showered again and lying in bed together, Zhu ZanJin tells Liu HaiKuan about the strange occurrence between Ji Li and Wang YiZhou in their living room.

"It's almost as if he was an entirely different person," Zhu ZanJin tells his boyfriend.

Liu HaiKuan can only smirk, "I think they were definitely up to something. The next time I'll invite them over for dinner and maybe I'll lock you in here."

"You dare!" Zhu ZanJin scowls in that adorable way of his.

"I dare," Liu HaiKuan chuckles as he presses a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

Zhu ZanJin clicks his tongue in annoyance, "You liked it, admit that you liked today. It's unfair if I'm always the one getting tied down you need to learn what it feels like too you know!"

"I know and I never said that I didn't enjoy it, Xiao Zhu. I think I...enjoyed you being my master," Liu HaiKuan husks.

Zhu ZanJin grins, "That's more like it. When I'm good I'm very good but when I'm bad I'm better~"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Guilty as charged I am writing this before finishing [rmsl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456445)...I promise that will be up soon...really I'm almost finishing it. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this porny fic I guess???? I apologise in advance if the convo seems a bit weird because sometimes it happens in Chinese in my brain and I when I write it out it's broken English. And that last line from ZZJ is something I'm pretty sure was part of a weibo translation or something I can't exactly remember so if anyone can find it let me know! Find me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/inkyscrivenings) for more new content coming up!


End file.
